Rewind
by DerpyAlchemist
Summary: ABANDONED!Edward is back from the other side of the Gate! Will Edward and Mustang be able to keep their feelings in check? Or will something more blossom between them? :Companion to Traces of Innocence: Warnings: Sex, language, mPreg, Hermaphrodite!Ed
1. Prologue

**Didn't want you guys to miss me too much so here's another story! :D This one is all about how everything got started with this little universe of mine. ^_^; Amazingly enough you don't have to read Traces of Innocence to understand this! I would appreciate if you did though, anyway let's get on with it. I'm going to edit a bit how Edward and Roy confess to eachother.**

**Warnings- Yaoi, hermaphrodite!Edward (both genders), sex, language, and maybe a bit of violence, and of course mPreg.**

**Disclaimer-Fullmetal Alchemist is not mine, nor am I affiliated with it in any way. This is fanfiction after all. ^_^;  
**

_Pain_. That was the only thing Edward could remember as he opened his eyes only to see a hospital was he? Why? He didn't understand. Where was Alfons? A doctor walked in and Edward tried to speak but it came out slurred and unrecognizable. The doctor chuckled at his attempt, "it's good to see you awake, we've given you a lot of pain medication. Do you remember your name at all? We couldn't find you in our files," he asked.

Edward moaned quietly before nodding, "Edward...Edward Elric," he managed to choke out. The doctor gave him a funny look.

"I'm sorry but Edward Elric has been deceased for two years," he said quietly. Edward growled quietly in his throat.

"Where the fuck am I? What country is this?" Edward spat.

"Amestris," the doctor replied. Edward stared at the doctor dumbfounded. _What about Germany? What happened to Alfons? Didn't Hughes say something about the Nazis and then...I can't remember. _He thought to himself.

"Call Roy Mustang now!" Edward demanded. The doctor nodded and left the room. Edward crossed his arms and huffed.

He had a lot of explaining to do.

..oO.o

Who the fuck was calling his house this late? Roy wanted to know what special kind of asshole has the audacity to call Gen. Roy Mustang at one o' clock in the damn morning. He angrily grabbed the telephone and groggily answered, "hello?"

"General sir, there's a boy here saying that he's Edward Elric and he's requesting you," a shaky voice replied. Mustang froze for a moment.

"I'll be right there," he said, slamming the phone back on the receiver, jumping up and throwing clothes.

..o

Mustang walked up to the nurse at the front desk of the hospital. She glanced at him and smiled with a blush on her cheeks.

"I'm looking for Edward Elric's room?" He said looking at her with no emotion. She nodded and began writing on a small piece of paper, pushing her cleavage out in an attempt to grab Mustang's attention. He ignored it, there were more important things right now than a nice set of breasts.

She slipped him the paper and winked. Mustang grabbed the paper and continued walking and glanced at the paper. Edward's room number and what he guessed was her phone number. He locked the room number in his mind and crumpled the paper and threw it to the ground. Not caring if she saw of not.

Mustang walked through the hospital halls ignoring the stares he received. He entered the hospital and stared at Edward. His whole body shaking, the urge to swoop the boy up and never let him go increasing.

"Yo, Colonel Bastard!" Edward yelled. Mustang growled and stomped over to Edward, "Where the fuck have you been Fullmetal?" Mustang scolded. Edward laughed and pointed to the chair next to his bed.

Edward stopped laughing and sighed, "I guess I should explain," he gave Mustang a goofy smile. Mustang nodded giving a fake smile to hide his rage. Edward raised an eyebrow at Mustang, "Geez, lighten up Colonel Bastard!"

"General," Mustang corrected. Edward nodded and gave a quiet 'ah'.

"Anyway," Edward began, "when I tried to bring Alphonse back for a second time I guess I landed in another universe." Mustang gave him a confused look but believed him.

"You won't believe whose there, I mean it has different countries and everything but everyone we know here is there! But they don't have the same personalities or memories," Edward looked deeply into Mustang's eye, when did he get an eye patch? He's ask later, "I saw Maes," he said tears shimmering lightly in his golden eyes. "I saw Maes, Mustang, he was real and flesh and _alive_." Edward rubbed at his eyes. Mustang thought of Maes Hughes and got a warm loving feeling in his chest. The man had always been there for Mustang.

Edward pulled himself together and continued, "Alphonse was there too, but he had tuberculosis, he fell in love with me and I just...couldn't. It would be too weird. Plus I didn't like him like that. He tried to force himself on me once but I got him off me," Edward paused for a moment,

"there was another guy, that I'd never seen before. He was crazy, he wanted to start this huge war and he blamed all of the country's problems on one little religious group. I think his name was Adolf. I can't remember, but the clown sprayed me in the face with some chemical."

Mustang 'tch'-ed.

Edward chucked at him, "Anyway, I even bumped into someone that looked like you!" _And I totally __tried to seduce him._ He left that part out of course. "I don't know what happened, last night I was walking home to Alfons' and I's apartment and then I woke up in here," Edward said with a sheepish smile.

Mustang sighed with relief, "That's all I needed to know," he said quietly. "Do you have anywhere to stay?" he asked looking into Edward's golden orbs, quickly looking away feeling his face heat.

"Nah, I figured I'd just crash on your couch," Edward said his arms behind his head. Mustang sighed in defeat.

"Alright let's go home then."

..oO.o

Kitty- So whatcha think huh?

Edward- When do I get to ride the Mustang, huh?

Roy- what?

Edward and Kitty- Nothing! ^_^;

REVIEW! :D


	2. Chapter 1

**! I'm back! You're lucky I love you guys or I wouldn't be doing this right now. Anyhoo, let's just go!**

**Warnings- Masturbation, * gasp ***

Edward had been released from the hospital, apparently the hospital had found him lying naked in the front of the hospital unconscious. Edward supposed that was convenient for someone to find him and pretty generous of the Gate. At least that's what Edward assumed got him home. He didn't really care what got him home, he was just happy. Mustang called Alphonse for him and Al said he'd be there in the morning.

Edward walked happily behind Mustang to his house. When they got there Edward walked in and took in his surroundings.

Dark wood floors, a big blue couch in front of a fireplace, gray walls, and a spiral staircase leading to the upstairs. Edward nodded his head at no one in particular. Yeah, he could crash here. He kicked the slippers off that the hospital gave him and looked at Mustang. Mustang looked back at him and raised a thin black brow.

"You got anything I can wear?" Edward asked tugging at the hospital gown. Mustang nodded and waved Edward along. Edward followed Mustang upstairs and to his bedroom. Mustang began throwing clothes at Edward, "I doubt it'll fit you but it's something," he said standing back up. Edward looked at the clothes before looking back at Mustang with a slight blush, "I need underwear," he said sheepishly.

Mustang hid his own blush and threw a pair of his own underwear at Edward. Edward silently thanked him and eventually found the bathroom and began changing. Before he put the underwear on he stuck his nose in the crotch and deeply inhaled. Not to be creepy but just to smell Mustang, and damn did it smell good. Musky and just purely _him._ Edward snapped out of his trance and continued to dress.

He finished and the clothes loosely wrapped around his lithe body.

Edward walked down the stairs and walked into the kitchen where Mustang was. Mustang looked over Edward's body and how his clothes hung off him, the sweatpants hung low on his wide hips, the t-shirt was huge on him.

"Alphonse has some of your old clothes that he said he'd bring tomorrow," Mustang said, sipping out of a coffee cup. Edward nodded, "Coffee at this time of night? Dude, it's like three in the morning," Edward said taking the coffee cup and stealing a swig. Mustang watched in amusement as Edward choked on the beverage.

"What the fuck is that you alcoholic?" Edward splurged.

"Whiskey," Mustang replied. Edward shoved the coffee cup back into Mustang's hands and walked out with a quiet 'alcoholic'.

Mustang sighed and went upstairs quietly.

Edward flopped on the couch and put his arms around his head ready to sleep. He embraced the warm kiss of sleep and fell into it. Mustang walked back down the stairs with a blanket in hand and found Edward dead asleep on the couch. One arm above his head, the other on his chest. The hand must have pulled his shirt up because the boy's entire torso was shown.

Mustang swallowed the saliva in his mouth as his eye traveled downward and came across the well shaped hips the boy possessed. He knew Edward was a full blonde from the light trail of blonde hair leading from his navel and downward, he wondered if anyone on the 'other side' had touched those? Trailed their hands down his hips and gripped them, oh how Mustang wanted to. Grip them and pound into the boy. Make him scream in pleasure, tweak those perky pink nipples and suck on them.

Oh, he would give Edward a damn attitude change, bend him over and just plow him.

Mustang shook his head and lay the blanket gently on Edward. He shouldn't be thinking those things. Edward was just a kid. A kid who had succeeded in giving a grown man a hard on, but still a kid. _Damn,_ he thought to himself, _it's already two in the morning, I'll just go back to fucking bed._

He went back up the stairs and paused when he heard a quiet moan. He peered back at Edward and smirked. How cute. Edward's eyebrows furrowed, "...stang," he moaned quietly. Mustang shook it off and continued upstairs.

Edward wasn't dreaming of him, he couldn't be. Probably just some nonsense Edward was spewing in his sleep. That moan didn't help his erection at all, it was soft and oh so erotic. Mustang stomped into his bedroom and kicked his slippers off. He sat down on his bed and sighed. _Am I really gonna do this? _He thought, _yes, just like I have been for years, I don't care that he's here. I'm not going to risk me raping him. _

He lay on the bed and pulled his pajama pants down to his knees. He glared at his proud erection, dammit. He leaned his head back into the pillow and blindly reached for himself. He closed his eyes and pictured Edward laying spread eagle on his sheets, he groaned as he fondled his testicles. He squeezed them lightly, images of Edward fingering himself coming into view.

Mustang ran his fingers up to the base of his cock and wrapped his hand around it. He pumped it slowly, thinking of making love to Edward. He would be so tight and warm, he groaned at the thought. He pictured Edward's panting and moaning face, crying his name. He pressed his thumb into the tip and swirled it around, he moaned deeply.

He imagined grabbing Edward's hips and thrusting so hard. He pumped faster, his arm going numb, pre-cum dripping out of the tip of his cock. He pictured himself shoving his cock down Edward's throat and Edward bobbing his head on it. His stomach muscles tensed and he continued to pleasure himself.

Mustang wanted to do everything to Edward. Blow him, rim him, fuck him, shag him, screw him, do him, bang him, plow him, make love to him, sixty-nine him, copulate with him, fornicate with him, kiss him, lick him, smell him, bite him, suck him, _everything._ He imagined it all, and just then he came with a choked moan. He let out a sigh of pleasure and grabbed a tissue from the night table. He cleaned himself up and went to sleep. Only to face Edward in the morning.

..o

Mustang went down stairs slowly and smirked at the still sleeping Edward, he walked into the kitchen and made coffee. The aroma made it's way to the living room.

"Coooooofffffeeeeeeeeeee," the moan came from the couch. Mustang sipped it gingerly before saying, "You best get up because I'm not bringing it to you."

A groan and mismatched steps came into the kitchen. A mess of gold and silver entered the kitchen and swiped the coffee cup off the counter and gulped it. Edward swallowed and eyed Mustang suspiciously, "You didn't put milk in it? Did you poison it?" he said poking Mustang's chest. Mustang smirked and shook his head.

"Just thought I'd be nice, you have to be ready today. You're seeing Alphonse for the first time in two years," he said pinching Edward's cheek. Edward swatted his hand away and turned around. His smiled was so wide he thought his face would rip in two. Mustang turned him around and Edward frowned.

"Aw, I thought I'd get to see your shining face," Mustang pouted. Edward blushed, huffed and retreated to the living room.

"Do I gotta look like this?" Edward whined.

"It's all I have, Alphonse is bringing over some old clothes though," Mustang called back.

He couldn't wait to get the boys back together.

.oO.o

Kitty- That's all my brain can handle right now, sorry.

Edward- I wanna see Al! * pouts *

Kitty- SHUT UP, you will.

Edward- AAAARRG!

Roy- Erm...does he know where I live?

Kitty- In my world yes, so don't you worry your pretty little head, Roy-Toy.

Roy- * glares *

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 2

**I really don't have much to say for this chapter except...FLASHBACK IN A FLASHBACK STORY! OW! * whistles * **

**BTW I use German in this chapter. It's probably wrong though, I used Google Translate for it so don't expect it to perfect.**

**Warnings- ummmm...language? I guess. Idk, not much.**

The doorbell rang and Edward scrambled in excitement and anxiousness. He ran to the door spastic in fashion, but Mustang pushed him out of the way and opened the door. Alphonse smiled brightly at Mustang, a twinkle of happiness in his brown green eyes.

"Hello Alphonse, how nice to see you. Won't you come in? I bet you can't wait to see your brother," he greeted with a smirk adorning his pale, elegant face. Alphonse nodded his head, thanking Mustang. Mustang stepped aside for him to walk in.

Edward took a deep breathe and walked out from the hallway and looked at Alphonse, he gasped immediately, not expecting what he saw. Alphonse smiled even wider and ran towards Edward gripping him in an intense and loving embrace. Edward choked on air before returning the hug, wrapping his arms around Alphonse tightly, tears streaming down his face.

"Y-you...got your body...back...Al..." Edward stuttered, his sobs overwhelming him. Alphonse joined him in crying, nodding his head. Edward kissed both of Alphonse's cheeks, then his forehead, and then a light kiss on his lips. Alphonse smiled at Edward, "All of it, too. I have so much to tell you," he said happily.

"And I you," Edward said softly. They broke apart with one last squeeze. Mustang smiled at them, "I'll let you two talk," he said before going upstairs. They silently thanked him and went to the living room.

Alphonse handed Edward a suitcase, Edward opened it and saw all of his old clothes. "Thanks, I hope they fit," he said smiling. Alphonse nodded with a smile.

"Now tell me where the hell you went?" Alphonse said his smile sliding off his face. Edward nodded and told Alphonse about the other side, about Maes, and Alfons, and the others.

"I was so close to getting in the other Mustang's pants!" Edward huffed. Alphonse shushed him and pointed to upstairs. Edward nodded and sighed.

"You have to stop thinking he hates you because he obviously doesn't if he took you in!" Alphonse said softly. During the time Edward was gone, Mustang and him had talked quite about Edward. And Alphonse knew Mustang's feelings for his brothers.

Edward sighed, "that may be so but he doesn't like me the way I love him. If I could have just had a fling with the Mustang on the other side I could have died happy. But now I'm going to die alone because I don't feel attracted to anyone else in this universe!" he exclaimed quietly.

...o

_Edward walked down the crowded sidewalk of Munich, paying no attention. Street vendors called out for customers. Men and women alike walked down the street to work and other places. Edward didn't recall much before he hit the ground. He looked up and almost had a heart attack. The man looked down at him and gasped, grabbing Edward's arm and hoisting him up. _Mustang? _Edward thought to himself._

_"Oh, es tut mir leid! Bist du okay?(Oh, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?)" the man that looked exactly like Roy Mustang said. Edward rubbed his head and looked at him confused. _

"_I'm sorry I don't..." Edward said shaking his head. 'Mustang' nodded his head, Sie sprechen Englisch, mal sehen(You speak English, let's see)...I am sorry, are you okay? He tried in a heavy accent. Edward nodded with a sheepish smile on his face. Edward stared at the man for a moment, before smiling politely._

_"Would you like to come over for coffee?" Edward chirped. The man smiled and put his hand out in front of Edward, "My name is Roy," he said slowly. Edward smiled wider and took the man's hand and shook it._

"_Edward, it's a pleasure," Edward said his smile never faltering. They walked back to Edward and Alfons' apartment and thank the Gate Alfons wasn't home. _

_Edward made the stranger a cup of coffee and they made small chat over the coffee. The entire time Edward batting his lashes at the man. He had learned that sadly the man was working in the military, therefore he was into all the shit that the freak named Hitler was spewing out. Edward really didn't mind though, he just wanted to use the man. As cruel as that sounds, it was as close as Edward would ever get to Mustang.  
_

"_Would you like some more coffee?" Edward asked pointing at Roy's cup. Roy looked in his cup and nodded with a smile, "Please." _

_Edward got up and walked over to the coffee pot, he took Roy's cup and began to fill it. He jerked the coffee pot slightly so the coffee spilled on his prosthetic._

"_Ah!" Edward yelped. Roy rushed over and grabbed Edward's hand, "Are you alright?" he asked gently. Edward nodded and looked at him sensually._

"_I am...now that you're here," he said seductively. Roy's eyes widened before Edward planted his lips on his. Roy pushed Edward away and stared at him in shock. Edward looked into Roy's eyes for a moment and buried his face in his hands in shame. He walked over to the table, his face still in his hands and began sobbing. Roy walked over to Edward and got down on one knee, "Please don't cry, I am sorry I'm just not that way," he said gently. _

_Maybe he and the man could be in a relationship? Edward would deal with all the shit. It didn't matter to him. The man could keep it a secret from all his stupid Nazi buddies. He didn't seem like the other Nazi freaks. He would've shot Edward by now, he kissed the man!_

"_I'm sorry, I'm just so alone. And you look like this guy and," Edward broke off with another sob. Roy looked at him strangely, "Tell me," He whispered, rubbing Edward's knee._

_..oO.o_

_Edward had told the man his story. About the other world. He tried his best to believe him but had difficulty. They had become friends and Alfons always told Edward that he should stay away from him. _

_It was hard to stay away from the man, but they were still friends. Edward embraced all the time around the man and could stare at him for hours. Alfons was...jealous to say the least. A week after Edward and the man started talking and going out to eat, Alfons had pushed Edward against a wall and tried to kiss him, but Edward pushed him away and ran out the door and stayed at Roy's place for the night. Sure, Edward forgave him but Alfons still didn't like Roy.  
_

..oO.o

Alphonse listened to Edward's story and looked back at him.

"You don't have to dream anymore, just tell him how you feel and I'm sure he'll understand," Alphonse said placing his hand on top of Edward's flesh one. Edward sighed, "what if he doesn't and then he hates me?" he said softly.

Alphonse shook his head, "It doesn't matter, because if you don't tell him you'll spend your whole life wondering 'what if?' I want you to be happy Brother, just tell him. It'll make you feel better in the end. I promise you won't be disappointed," Alphonse smiled gently. Little did Edward know that during the time he was gone Mustang went through a huge pit of depression and drinking. He was stationed in a remote outpost and Alphonse couldn't stand it anymore and got him out of there. They had talked quite a bit about Edward and Alphonse knew how Mustang felt.

Edward nodded and leaned over to hug Alphonse, "Thanks Al, I don't know how I'll do it but I will."

Alphonse smiled and hugged his brother.

.oO.o

Kitty- That's all I can take for now. I tried so hard to find out where Mustang was stationed during the movie but, 'remote outpost' was all I found.

Roy- that shit was cold! :(

Kitty- Alright alright we all know how you hate the cold.

REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 3

**BACK! Ohh so soon? (not so soon) Yeah, mostly because I was watching a prank video and the exorcist girl popped up and I absolutely hate her. I can watch any horror movie, write any kind of torture but I can't stand her. She brings tears to my eyes and I can't get her out of my head. It's her _face_ that freaks me out. She can stab her fucking pussy with a cross all she wants, just don't look at me with your ugly disgusting face. I'm only writing this to try to get her out of my head. I HATE YOU WILLIAM BLATTY! YOU SICK FUCK. DONE RANTING, ON WITH THE CHAPTER. **

**Didn't plan this one out at all just going with the flow. :P**

"I think I love Winry," Alphonse said, blushing. Edward chuckled, "You should tell her how you feel instead of nagging at me!" he said with amusement. Alphonse scoffed. Mustang walked down the stairs and rounded the corner giving them a smirk. They smiled innocently at him, making him raise a brow. He ignored it and continued on. Alphonse leaned over to Edward and smiled.

"I'll make a deal with you," Edward raised a blonde brow at Alphonse but nodded, "I'll tell Winry if you tell Mustang."

Edward choked on air, Mustang looked at Edward, "You alright?" he said, concern in his voice. Edward nodded and waved him off. Edward looked back at Alphonse when he was gone.

"Al, I don't know if I can. I'll do it for you though. I'm sure you and Winry will be happy," Edward said softly, cupping Alphonse's cheek, smiling. Alphonse began laughing hysterically at Edward , Edward scowled, "You little bastard you were gonna tell her the whole time!" Edward jumped on top of Alphonse and lightly punched his chest repeatedly. Alphonse continued to laugh.

"It's for your own good!" He laughed. Alphonse pushed Edward down and gripped him in a death lock. After about five minutes they realized that Mustang was watching them horse play. They froze, Edward locked in Alphonse's sleeper hold. Alphonse loosened his grip on his brother and gave a cheeky smiled to Mustang. Edward looked up at him and blushed.

Alphonse smiled and got off of Edward, "Well, I should get back to my hotel. I have to get back to Risembool soon," he said, giving Edward an all knowing look. Edward growled at Alphonse. Alphonse ran out the door before Edward could grab him, "LOVE YOU BROTHER!" he shouted as he ran.

Edward stood next to Mustang awkwardly for about five minutes before grabbing his suitcase and running upstairs.

"Where are you going?" Mustang called up.

"Changing! What's it to ya, Bastard?" Edward shouted back. Mustang 'tch'-ed and sat on the couch, wiping his forehead.

Edward walked into the bathroom and began trying on his old leather pants. He stuck one leg in and sighed when it didn't go all the way through. Damn tight pants. He threw them on the floor and clapped his hands and stuck them on the pants. Edward made a happy moan as the dim room lit up with alchemy. It felt so good to finally have alchemy again.

He tried on the leather pants again and at last they fit like they used to. Still, he couldn't wear Mustang's underwear with them. After he 're-sized' and threw on his own special underwear, Edward slid the zipper up carefully, fully aware of where every one of his pubic hairs were. He looked down at his pants and smiled, back to normal. He grabbed a tank top out of the suitcase and hopped down the stairs.

Mustang glanced at him and smirked, "guess you really haven't grown if those still fit you, huh shrimp?" he said. Edward twitched,

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT EVEN IF HE STOOD UP ON A GIANT LIKE YOURS' HEAD HE STILL COULDN'T CHANGE A LIGHTBULB, YOU BASTARD?" Edward screamed.

Mustang chuckled, "it's good to have you back," he said smiling. Edward blushed, and walked into the kitchen. Mustang trailed in after him, catching a glimpse of Edward well shaped rump. His cock twitched, and he had to will it down. He remembered the same feeling when he used to ogle the boy in his office. To Mustang, he still felt ashamed for be aroused by the boy. He was so _young_.

Edward looked at the clock and realized how long Alphonse stayed, it was already eight o' clock! Edward figured he'd get to bed early tonight. He yawned and glared at Mustang, "how long can I stay here for before I gotta get a job and look for an apartment?" he asked. Mustang's midnight blue eye shifted to Edward's golden ones. Mustang cleared his throat, "I was actually going to let you stay as long as you pleased."

Edward raised a brow, "really? You'd be willing to put up with me for that long?" he asked curiously. Mustang nodded.

"When I say as long as it takes, I mean it. You can live here for as long as you want," he said, lowering his eye. Edward gave him a small smile, "Thanks, you're not such a big bastard as I thought. But still a bastard," he said still smiling, "when I was a kid I was wrong about you. I'm going to bed so...goodnight General, and thank you for everything," he finished with a small salute. Mustang smiled at him, "Never thought I'd get you to salute me," he said, his smiled toning down to his trademark smirk.

Edward laughed quietly before waddling to the couch. Mustang followed him and began to speak, "if you'd like you could take my bed if the couch is uncomfortable."

Edward shook his head, "I couldn't take your bed from you. That's just not right to do to someone," he said giving Mustang a goofy smile.

Mustang's brows furrowed before lightly blushing and speaking again, "I have a king size bed...we could both fit," he said clearing his throat, trying to cover his blush. Edward blushed profoundly, his whole face turning red.

"Are you sure, I mean, I don't mind the couch," Edward mumbled. Mustang nodded, "if it hurts my back, it must hurts yours, I'm not that old," he smiled. _Sure, Roy, thirty three years old and lusting after an eighteen year old._ He thought to himself. Edward nodded sheepishly and followed Mustang upstairs, they changed into pajamas and Mustang slipped under the covers on the left side.

Edward walked hesitantly toward the bed and eased in slowly. He closed his eyes and fell asleep in a matter of minutes the scent of Mustang intoxicating him.* Mustang turned on his side and observed Edward's sleeping face, with a smile plastered on his face. Edward was so at peace when he slept. All the troubles seemed to be lifted from his shoulders, his face was calm and free of angry wrinkles.

Mustang cupped Edward's smooth cheek and nuzzled his nose to Edward's. Edward's breath tickling Mustang's upper lip. He stared at Edward's lips and admired how plump and pink they were. So kissable, the perfect little bow shape on top of them. He pressed his own pale lips to Edward's, groaning quietly. Praying to a god he didn't believe in that Edward didn't wake up, he lapped at Edward's lip with his tongue. He pushed his tongue inside Edward's mouth and played lightly with Edward's tongue. He heard Edward moan lightly and froze. He stared at Edward's eyelids, trying not to move.

Edward's eyes burst open and he stared at Mustang with wide frightened eyes. Mustang parted from Edward's mouth and stared at him, "I...Edward...I don't..." he stuttered.

"Touch me," Edward whimpered, Mustang licked his lips and felt his cock twitch in anticipation.

"Edward, I can't," he said with sorrow in his voice, "you're so much younger than me." Edward stared back at him shaking his head, his eyebrows furrowing upwards.

"I'm eighteen! Please! I need you! I know Alphonse is going to be with Winry and that leaves me with no one!" Edward pleaded. Mustang shook his head, "I don't know," he said quietly.

Tears shimmered in Edward's golden eyes. He leaned forward rubbed Mustang's arm, "Why not? I...Mustang...I love you, and I'm legal, who cares what people think?" Edward said softly. Mustang stared back into Edward's eyes, "I didn't want to hurt you." he murmured. Edward tilted his head and smiled sadly, "the only way you could hurt me is by leaving me," he said a tear sliding down his cheek.

Mustang sighed, and kissed the tear away. Edward didn't understand that how complicated Mustang's mind truly was. He was so much larger than Edward too, and his alcohol problem added to his potential to hurt Edward. He'd had nightmares that he'd gotten drunk and raped the boy and it terrified Mustang to no end. Edward leaned into Mustang's touch, "please, just hold me at least?" he whimpered.

Mustang complied and pulled Edward close, "I'm sorry, I love you Edward," Mustang mumbled to the small breathing bundle in his arms. His own tears soaking his eye patch and cheeks.

..o

I know I mention smell a lot, but when you're in love with someone you love the way they smell. Believe me, I know. X3

Kitty- Yeah, that's all I can do before I collaspe. XD

Roy and Edward- * snores *

Kitty- Aww...

Btw, it didn't really help get her out of my head. D'x

!


	5. Chapter 4

**Trying to get these out quicker and make them longer but it's hard when I'm this depressed. I can't stop thinking about my ex, and it's slowly eating away at my insides. Especially since he barely talks to me but gives me that look like he wants to devour me. He used to look at me like that when we were together and I'm just trying not to look back but thinking, "What do you want from me?" I'm getting ready to jump his bones if I don't get some sort of relief. (WHY CAN'T MINORS BUY DILDOS?) Seriously, what the fuck man? Anyway, sorry to bother you with my personal issues. I really shouldn't bug you guys. I just don't really have anyone else to talk to that gives me any good advice. * puts in ear-buds and listens to Insane Clown Posse * **

**BTW I can never get used to typing "Mustang" all the time, I need to start typing Roy. I'm sorry. But I have to. XD **

**ANOTHER BTW I see all you little ones putting this story in your alerts, yeah well, it'd be nice if you reviewed! Dx**

His mind was awake, but Roy didn't want to open his eye. Why was his patch on still? He sighed and opened his eye, he glanced at the blonde head on his chest. That's why. So he wouldn't horrify Edward with his disfigured face. But the boy claimed to love him. He didn't know what he was thinking. Roy wanted to keep the boy forever, now that he thought about it...he could. Only he and Alphonse knew he was alive and here. Edward was dead to the rest of the world.

Roy thought and thought about it. Did he really want to keep Edward from the world and to himself? In his room forever? Yes and no. He could worship the boy everyday, but knowing Edward he'd want to go out and see the others and Roy couldn't stop him. Without hurting him at least, and hurting Edward was Roy's worst nightmare. Oh, but he wanted Edward to himself. Roy didn't find himself selfish, but when it came to Edward he would admit that he was. He had good reason though! Anyone in there right mind would want the boy, he was so _gorgeous._

Long flowing hair, golden like the sun. Eyes to match, molten gold pools. Eyelashes so long to adorn them. His face was absolutely beautiful. Smooth tan skin, along with a cute little nose, up turned at the tip. His lips were so kissable, pink and plump and perfect in shape. His body was one to worship, muscles that weren't to large but enough to protect himself and to trace. (with a finger or...a tongue.) Edward's hips had to be one of his best features. Wide and curvy, so beautiful. Roy had always loved a nice ass, but he had never seen one as nice as Edward's. From what he could see, from all his staring and fantasizing, it was round and toned and anyone that was curious would want to know if you could bounce a quarter off it. Edward reminded Roy of a cat, so flexible and graceful. He liked the thought of that, his kitten.

Roy didn't just love Edward for his body, oh no. Edward was beautiful inside and out. So determined, always willing to help his loved ones. That was an understatement. Edward had literally ripped him self apart for his brother. Lost two years of his life for him too. Helping anyone on the way during his long journey for the Philosopher's Stone. All of that time and pain. They could only pray that all that was equivalent for the Gate.

Edward dragged his hand down next to his face on Roy's chest. "Mustang..." he quietly moaned. Roy smiled and kissed the top of Edward's head. He supposed it would be okay if they were close and in a relationship. Roy would have to try to stop drinking, but it was so hard to stop. He had at least five bottles of whiskey and two bottles of scotch in his cabinet. The alcohol helped him cope. Cope with all his mistakes, and well losing Edward at the time. But Edward was in his arms, breathing and there.

Roy drank for a lot of reasons, Hughes mostly. Roy missed Maes every day. He would always know what to do, and how, and just be there. Maes was Roy's rock, sturdy and anchored Roy to the earth. Maes knew about everything, he knew how to talk to Roy when he was trying to commit suicide. He knew what to say when Roy wanted to turn himself in for loving Edward. He felt like a dirty, rotten, pedophile.(Despite the fact of how kinky it would be if he could get Edward to call him daddy or papa.) He still did, but he _loved_ Edward and Maes tried to understand. Maes was practically Edward's adoptive father, they just never got the paper work. Roy now had to stop thinking of the man before he was reduced to tears again. Besides, Edward was moving and fussing.

Edward's eyes opened and smiled at Roy. Roy gave a sad smile back.

"Hi there," Edward said sleepily. "Hey," Roy replied softly. Edward nuzzled Roy's chest and hummed happily. _Stop. Being. CUTE! _Roy screamed in his head. Roy would have to jump him if Edward continued to be so adorable. Edward leaned up and yawned, and stared at Roy with love in his eyes. Roy smiled and hugged him in return, unsure of what to do. He had never really been in a real relationship other than just a date or a fuck-buddy. Maes had always said just to do what felt right, he supposed that's why Maes and Gracia had been so in love.

Edward sighed happily, "do you have to go to work?" he mumbled into Roy's neck. Roy kissed the top of Edward's head and shook his head. They pulled apart from the embrace to better

"Not until tomorrow, why?" Roy asked. Edward shrugged, "I wanted to spend the day with you," he smiled. Roy twitched inside his mind. _This kid really wants to get fucked, huh? He has to stop looking at me with those eyes...and those eyelashes _He thought. Roy nodded ignoring his inner thoughts. "Well, there's not much to do unless you just wanna lay in bed with me," he said with a smirk. Edward nodded, "But only for a little while, what do you have for food? We didn't eat yesterday," Edward asked tilting his head.

"I only have bread, but I can order some Xingian if you want," Roy said. Edward nodded again but then looked at Roy curiously.

"Why don't you have any food?" he asked innocently. Roy opened his mouth and closed it again. How to answer without making Edward upset. He never bought food because he usually went out on dates. Roy looked away from Edward as he answered, "I usually go out."

Edward nodded and then looked sheepishly at Roy, "well, you don't have to do that anymore if you don't want to. I mean...if you'll have me..." Edward said quietly blushing. Roy licked his lips and leaned forward pressing them to Edward's plump ones. Edward moaned quietly and kissed back.

Roy licked Edward's lip, asking for entrance instead of taking it. (like the last time.) Edward opened his mouth and let Roy explore his palette. Roy ran his tongue over Edward's before breaking apart and pressing his forehead to Edward's. Edward closed his eyes and smiled. Roy kissed Edward's forehead and looked into his eyes.

"I've been waiting two long years for you," Roy whispered, pulling Edward close and kissing him.

..o

Kitty-I WANTED TO MAKE THAT SO MUCH LONGER! But I'm getting writer's block and it's driving me crazy. I had to give you guys something.

Edward- You could give us a little privacy, neh?

Roy- * busy giving Edward hickies *

Kitty- Do you two ever stop fucking?

Roy and Ed- Not really...

Review? Please? I love you?


	6. Chapter 5

**Starting to write this on the 31st, let's see how long it takes me. XD I don't know what will happen in this chapter except for what I've written today! (31st) * trollface *.  
**

**Song used- I've Been Loving You Too Long by Otis Redding **

**Warning- don't eat the food stated below unless you enjoy pain.**

After cuddling in bed and whispering sweet nothings to each other for another hour, Roy had gone down stairs to order Xingian.

Roy sat in the kitchen when Edward followed in. "I ordered the food," Roy said chewing food. Edward stared at him curiously, "What are you eating? I thought you only had bread?" he asked. Roy swallowed the mouthful of food before smirking at Edward.

"You don't want these, you'll hurt yourself," Roy said chuckling. Edward looked into the bowl on the counter and grabbed what appeared to be peppers. Edward stared at it curiously before popping it into his mouth. "No, Edward, stop!" Roy said grabbing Edward's hands, but it was too late as Edward began munching on the pepper.

Edward shrugged his shoulders as Roy as he chewed the crunchy red pepper. Roy let go of Edward's hand and stared at him in shock. Edward swallowed the pepper and looked back at Roy, "I don't see the big deal! It tasted pretty good, I don't know what you're problem i-" Edward stopped mid sentence and stared at Roy with wide eyes. "Oh no," Roy said under his breath.

Edward began panting and fanning his face. He ran to the kitchen sink and drank from the tap. Roy tried to stifle his laughter, "usually only milk helps," he said chuckling. Edward jerked up and turned the faucet off, "Never! I hate that shit, you know I do!" he shrieked, "How the fuck do I stop it from burning!" he continued to scream. Roy grabbed the boy's hands, "I told you, milk," he said seriously.

Edward shook him off and sighed, "I-I guess, one question though," he said as a sheen of sweat formed on his forehead. Roy 'hmm'-ed as he grabbed a bottle of milk from the lonely fridge, with only peppers and bread inside. "What the hell kind of peppers where those? And why can you eat them and be just fine!" Edward asked and took the bottle from Roy's hands and glaring at it.

Roy shrugged his shoulders, "I just can, remember I am the Flame Alchemist. And they were Naga Vipers, the hottest pepper that they've found so far. And THAT'S why I told you that you really didn't want to have them," he said chuckling. Edward glared at him, still panting, "You're a freak of nature!" he growled. Roy laughed and pointed at the bottle, "Just drink the milk, it'll help. Just hold your nose."

Edward whined before clamping his nose shut and gulping the milk down. He swallowed it and cringed before punching Roy in the chest. "You LIED! Ugh that was so gross!" he said as he continued to pund on the man's chest. Roy chuckled and grabbed Edward's hands, "but it helped, am I correct?" he asked smirking. Edward glared at him and stomped away, "that's not the point!"

Roy chuckled and making sure Edward didn't see. He opened the cabinet and grabbed a bottle of whiskey, unscrewed the cap and took a big, quick, chug. He put the bottle back and walked after Edward, the alcohol burning in his gut. He glanced at the record player on the desk in the living room, set the needle down, and grabbed Edward's hand once he caught up to him.

"Dance with me," he whispered in Edward's ear, rocking their hips together. Edward pulled away slightly, "I can't dance, you big idiot," he said with a light blush. Roy gave a small laugh and pulled Edward closer, the music filling the room. "Just do what you feel," he said swaying his hips against Edward's.

_I've been loving you too long to stop now,_

_You are tired and you want to be free  
My love is growing stronger, as you become a habit to me  
Oh I've been loving you a little too long  
I don't wanna stop now, oh,_

Roy sang along softly in Edward's ear. Edward blushed and fidgeted uncomfortably in Roy's arms. He eventually gave in and sagged into the man's arms as he swayed him back and forth like a rag doll. He wrapped his arms around Roy's neck and buried his face in his chest, inhaling his scent.

_I've been loving you a little too long,_

_I don't wanna stop now, oh, oh,_

Roy continued to sing softly, his voice soothing Edward's very core. Roy rubbed Edward's back and Edward practically purred. Roy kissed Edward's head and continued singing. The song neared it's ended and Roy began no longer really singing but copying the man in the song's emotions.

_Don't make me stop now  
No baby  
I'm down on my knees, Please, don't make me stop now  
I love you, I love you,  
I love you with all of my heart  
And I can't stop now  
Don't make me stop now  
Please, please don't make me stop now  
Oh, all my heart and soul, _

_I'm crying!_

Edward laughed into Roy's chest, "You're such a sap," he said, muffled by Roy's chest. Roy nodded, "but I'm your sap." Edward looked up at him and smiled. Roy gave him a genuine smile back, "I missed you so much," he said kissing Edward's forehead. They stayed there for a few moments just holding each other. Being in each others presence. Edward never believed in soul mates until that perfect moment.

..oO.o

Edward felt like just rolling around on the floor, Roy had gone to work that morning and he was just so BORED. With Roy at work he had nothing to do but sleep and munch on left over Xingian food. Edward walked into the kitchen and decided to snoop. Because that's just what you do when you're in your former commander's home. Snoop.

He rummaged through the empty cabinets and sighed, absolutely nothing. He walked over to the last on a yanked it open and raised a brow at the bottles. He grabbed one and scowled at the label.

"_Whiskey?"_ He sneered. He put it back and looked at the other bottles, _five _bottles of whiskey, _three_ bottles of scotch, and one bottle of vodka. All at different levels, like the man just grabbed one without looking every time. Roy Mustang had some explaining to do when he got home.

..o

**Kitty- Holy shit I'm sorry writing takes me so long what date is it?**

**Edward- The...10th.**

**Kitty- Daaayyyuummm and I can only write this much? YOU KNOW I CAN'T EVEN POST RIGHT NOW BECAUSE FANFICTION . NET IS BEING A HUGE BLACK DICK! Dx I know you guys want me to write more and stuff but I gots a life... xD Anyway, Roy's big alcoholic! WHOO!**

**Edward- * Scowls ***

**Revviewww? x3**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello my darlings. I'm back, and very upset that I have gotten no reviews on the previous chapter so far. Is it because I've failed you? Or that fanfiction . Net is being a douche? Hmm, I hope it's the latter. I'm going to stop updating until I get at least two to three reviews on each chapter, it's only fair. I'm not going to update for readers that I don't know what they like or want. Anyway on with the chapter. (I still love you, even if you don't review...)**

**BTW am I a bad person for mentally laughing when I read it and delete the 's' in eyes when I'm writing about Roy? XD IT'S SO FUNNY! Ahahahaha...handicapped. (Don't take that personally if you're handicapped, I laugh at everyone in this world.) I also get laughs when thinking about Edward hopping on one leg. Also it's funny if you imagine Roy trying to sell matches on the streets. XD**

**Warnings-Language, mentioned drug use (don't do drugs), Lemon! ;D**

_What a fucking day,_ Roy thought as he walked into his house. Hawkeye had bombarded him with paperwork today and didn't even give him a break! Does she know how hard it is to read through papers with a gun to your head? Then Havoc had to go and comment on Archer's pale complexion, with Archer right behind him. Roy never thought he'd hear the end of Frank's yelling. _"Keep your ash covered subordinates in line, Mustang! Hakuro's on my side remember!" _Pth, fucking Frank Archer and General Hakuro, Roy hated both of them with a passion. What the hell would Hakuro do to him that Archer threatened? They were the same rank! Plus Fuhrer Grumman was on Roy's side. Roy was detached from his thoughts when he found Edward sitting in the kitchen, toying with a bottle.

"Edward?" Roy said quietly and hesitantly. Edward lifted his gaze from the bottle and looked at Roy with dull gold eyes. Roy internally cursed, he saw the anger hidden in them. How had Edward found his booze? It didn't matter because Edward was now mad, and it would not end well for Roy.

"Sit," Edward commanded. Roy sighed and obeyed, not wanting to further Edward's rage. He looked down at the table as Edward spoke, "why do you drink so much?" His voice was soft. Roy shook his head, "I don't know," he murmured. Edward scoffed, "don't lie to me. Why do you drink so much?"

Roy struggled to answer, his eyes glued to the table. Edward stared down the man, searching for answers. The man slowly opened his mouth, "I suppose I drink because it helps me forget," he said softly. Edward held back his tears, "forget what?" he asked softly. Roy shut his eyes tightly, "everything, I can't take any more losses. I lost everything I loved. All of my mistakes. I just want to forget them." he said as Edward glared at him.

"So am I a mistake? Do you drink to forget me?" Edward said, his voice cracking. Roy looked at Edward with wide eyes. "No, I never want to forget you. Edward, I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here right now. I'd probably drink myself to death," Roy confessed. Edward let a single tear slide down his face, "then stop drinking, please. You can move on from your mistakes, I can help. Please just can you try to stop drinking? For me?" Edward pleaded. Roy nodded and smiled gently, holding back his own tears. He got up and took the bottle from Edward's hands, he hesitated at first but let the Roy have the bottle.

Roy gulped hard before opening the cap and pouring the alcohol down the drain. Edward got up and hugged Roy tightly from behind, burying his face in Roy's back. Roy took Edward's hand and kissed it before going on to the other bottles and draining them all except for one new bottle, just in case he needed a little. He sighed deeply, he just drained at least one hundred dollars. It was for Edward though, he'd stop drinking for Edward. Edward got up on his tip toes and kissed the back of Roy's ear.

"Thank you," he said softly.

Roy smiled and chuckled darkly, "after all the drugs that I've tried I never thought alcohol would be the one to get me hooked." He really never did expect it. He had smoked marijuana, he liked it but it had made him tired, hungry, and unproductive. Cocaine made him want to run around in circles for hours. Heroine made him want to cry and blow his brains out. Tobacco was a joke. Alcohol had made him calmer, made him relax and forget his troubles. He didn't think he was addicted until Edward brought it up just now, he did have at least one drink a day. No more though, he would try to stop. It would be hard but he could do it, couldn't he?

Edward held him tighter, "I don't wanna know about what you've done," he mumbled. Roy chuckled, "I don't want to tell you anyway." Edward gave a sad smile, even though Roy couldn't see it. Roy turned around to face Edward and smiled sadly back at him. "It'll be hard for me, but I think I can try for you," Roy said softly. Edward got up on his tiptoes and kissed Roy's pale lips, he was about to break the kiss but Roy had wrapped his arms around Edward's waist and held him there as he probed his mouth with his tongue. Edward moaned softly into the kiss and stroked Roy's tongue with his own.

Roy growled into the kiss and moved down to Edward's neck and began sucking lightly on the skin. Edward lightly gripped the short black tendrils of Roy's hair. Roy hands traveled down and began to squeeze and massage Edward's behind, giving Edward a hint at what he wanted. Edward whined in Roy's ear before licking the shell of it. Roy pulled back and looked deep into Edward's eyes, Edward looked back at him and nodded slightly. With the signal to go forward, Roy lifted Edward by his thighs. Edward wrapped his legs around Roy's waist and began marking Roy's neck with love bites of his own.

They remained intertwined as they ascended the stairs. Edward held on tight to Roy's neck, breathing deeply as his pants tightened with the thought of what they were going to do. The more aroused he got the more he could feel Roy's arousal against his own, which made him even more aroused. They finally reached Roy's bedroom and Roy lay Edward on the maroon covers. Edward stared at Roy with love and lust in his eyes. Roy's cock screamed at him to just take the boy right there.

"Are you a virgin?"

"Yes," came the timid reply, and Roy licked his lips.

Roy knew he couldn't go too fast for the boy. He would be slow and seduce the boy thoroughly, wait until the boy was screaming at him to take him. Roy unbuttoned his uniform and slid the jacket off, Edward leaned forward and undid the first few buttons on the older man's white button up shirt before Roy moved his hands out of the way. "I want to see you first," he whispered into the boy's ear. Edward shivered but dragged Roy on top of him and then flipped the man under him. He straddled the man's hips and began sliding off the black tank top, revealing his sun kissed skin.

Edward stood up in front of Roy and the man leaned up to watch as the golden boy stripped. His midnight blue eye raked over the boy's petite, muscular form. Edward flushed slightly but soon pouted and began unbuttoning his pants, refusing to show his nervousness. He blushed furiously feeling the Flame Alchemist's eye on him. Edward gave the man a grin before dropping his pants with his underwear at the same time. He kicked them off and gasped when Roy pulled him onto the bed and climbed on top of him and stared down Edward's body.

"Gorgeous," the man whispered into Edward's ear. Edward shook his head, "ugly," he whispered back. Roy took Edward's face in his hands and looked deeply into his eyes, "stop thinking that because it's not true. You're gorgeous, every part of you." Edward nodded and nuzzled Roy's hands with his face. Roy kissed his forehead down to his cheek, to his lips, down his neck and then to his chest, he lingered on the boy's nipple. His tongue swirled around it and his fingers tweaked and played with the other. Edward moaned and squirmed beneath Roy, he'd never felt such pleasure.

More kisses down his stomach down to the aching need between his legs. Roy licked the tip of Edward's hard cock before taking the entire thing into his mouth. Edward shrieked and gripped the sheets, writhing and moaning in pure rapture. He was always ashamed of how small he was, but if Roy could fit the whole thing in his mouth he supposed it wasn't all bad. Roy swallowed and sucked around the boy's cock. "Roy! Ah!" Edward moaned and called out. The muscles in his stomach coiled together and he felt like he would explode. Just then Roy left his cock with a 'pop'. Edward stared at him in disbelief.

"You dirty bastard!" Edward shrieked at him. Roy chuckled, "there's more where that came from, don't you worry," he said chuckling, he then whispered in Edward's ear, "I just want us to cum together." Edward shivered and pulled Roy down for a passionate kiss. Roy broke the kiss and smirked, he crawled back down to Edward's crotch and pulled his legs apart and up. "What are you doing?" Edward asked sheepishly. Roy only smirked at him before licking Edward's entrance. Edward gasped as Roy pushed his tongue inside of him.

Roy swirled his tongue inside his young lover, lubricating his tight, hot, smooth walls. Feeling how good the boy felt on his tongue he couldn't wait to get his cock inside. He removed his tongue and pushed in one of his long pale fingers inside Edward. Edward rolled his head and groaned, "Do we have to do this? Can't you just shove it in? Oh shit that feels good."

Roy chuckled at Edward's anxiousness, "it'll hurt if I don't do this," he said quietly, adding another finger inside. Edward whined as Roy spread his fingers apart, "if you don't get your little fucking prick inside me right now I will rip it off and shove it in there myself!" he screamed at the man. Roy chuckled once more and took his fingers out, "if you insist," he said smirking.

He got on his knees and unbuttoned his pants and slid them down to reveal his engorged cock. Edward gaped at it's size, it had to be at least ten inches. "Big fucking prick..." Edward murmured. Edward looked into Roy's eyes, "will it even fit?" he asked innocently. Roy smirked and licked his lips, "we'll just have to make it fit."

Edward blushed and nodded, "don't we need lube? I mean you lubed me but I don't know if I could-" Roy cut him off, "you don't have to do anything you don't want to do." Edward shut his mouth and nodded. Roy grabbed the lotion from his night table and slathered his cock in it, pumping it a few times, hissing. Edward licked his lips and spread his legs in invitation, Roy settled himself between them and looked into Edward's eyes.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked quietly.

"Positive, now fuck me," Edward answered.

"Not fuck, make love," Roy said gently, caressing Edward's cheek. Edward nodded and kissed Roy. They broke apart for air soon after. Roy looked back at Edward who was panting lightly and staring at Roy's muscles.

"Edward."

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Ro-AH!" Edward shrieked as Roy pushed the tip of his wide, long cock inside past the first few rings of muscle. Roy groaned at the boy's tight, hot, smooth walls. It was like his cock was encased in silk. Edward panted and moaned, it stung a bit but the pleasure blocked most of the pain out.

After about five minutes of pushing in and about ten minutes of adjusting later Edward nodded at Roy,

"Move."

With those words Roy began to slowly pull out and push back in _deep_. Edward breathed in deeply and moaned out Roy's name. Roy moaned with Edward, it was like a chorus in Roy's bedroom. Roy continued thrusting at a constant pace and he soon hit Edward's prostate. "AH! HOLYSHITWHATTHE FUCKWASTHATDOITAGIAN!" He screamed at the top of his lungs gripping Roy's hair. Roy chuckled and buried his face in the nape of Edward's neck and kissed a hickey. He began thrusting faster and harder, determined to please his lover. He groaned into the boy's neck, the vibrations coursing through Edward's body.

Edward panted and whined, clawing down Roy's back. Roy's hand trailed down Edward's stomach and gripped his cock and began pumping it in time with his thrusts. Edward moaned loudly, "I-I think I'm gonna cum!"

Roy groaned and began thrusting as fast and as hard as he could, (OOC I just took a big chug of Root Beer and it went up my nose, IT'S EVERYWHERE! ON THE KEYBOARD! DX YOU GOTTA BE FUCKING ME!) he moaned, "I'm gonna cum too, babe." Edward shouted Roy's name and came hard onto their stomachs, white ribbons flying from his cock. Roy moaned and shouted Edward's name as he too, came. His seed filling Edward's bowels, Roy collapsed on top of Edward and pulled himself from Edward as he flipped over next to Edward. Edward turned over and clung to Roy's chest.

They lay there panting for the next ten minutes. Edward began lightly playing with the hairs on Roy's chest and looked up at him with mischievous and pleading eyes, "can I do that?" Roy looked at the boy confused, "do what?" he asked. Edward leaned up and looked down at Roy, "can I do that to you?"

Roy's eyes grew wide, he'd never had that done to him before. Edward's eyes were so large and cute though, and he had just gotten it. It was only fair right? He should've expected this, being with a man of course he's not going to just take it up the ass all the time, he's going to want a chance to give it. Roy sighed, he'd let him.

..o (I'm not writing that. AWKWARD TURTLE.)

Roy and Edward lay next to each other awkwardly. Not what Edward had expected. Roy hadn't expected it to be that bad either. Edward was too short to even kiss Roy while he was in between Roy's legs. His penis was too short to find Roy's prostate too, that made him want to cry in embarrassment. That would never happen again.

"I'm sorry," Edward rasped out. Roy chuckled, "it's fine, you were curious, and hell I was too." Edward blushed and nodded. Roy turned on his side and smirked at Edward, "but there is a way you can repay me," he said lustfully. Edward smiled at him, "yeah?" Roy got up on his knees and gently took Edward's arm.

"Get on all fours," Roy smirked. Edward laughed and complied, "you're such a bastard." He got on all fours and stared at Roy, "now what, oh great Flame Bastard?" Roy got behind him and his smirk got wider, "lean down with your ass in the air," he commanded. Edward made a seductive 'oh', and did so, spreading himself wide for Roy to see. Roy licked his lips as he watched Edward's hole twitch in anticipation. He could see some of his semen still inside the boy. He crept up closer behind Edward and positioned himself before saying, "call me Daddy." (OOC: I love it when you call me BIG POPPA!)

"Oh you sick bastard!" Edward looked behind him, glaring at the man. Roy shrugged, "either that or I can get the cock rings out." Edward's eyes widened, "Oh fuck me Daddy!" He said shaking his ass. Roy chuckled, "that a boy," with that being said he slapped the boy's ass pushing in. "Ah! Oh Daddy! You're so big! Tear my ass apart!" Edward shouted. Roy began thrusting and groaning, his balls slapping against Edward's.

"Where'd you learn to talk like that you naughty, dirty boy?" Roy said spanking Edward repeatedly. Edward moaned as Roy thrust and slapped him at the same time. "Ohh I've been so bad, Daddy! You gotta fuck me to teach me a lesson! Ah, ah, ah!" Edward moaned, looking behind him. Roy licked his lips and looked into Edward's eyes as he thrust harder and grabbed his cock. Roy mentally laughed, this was Edward's third time having sex and he already knew how to talk dirty. Edward growled and pushed back against Roy, "harder, Daddy! You bastard!" he yelped. Roy slapped his ass again but harder, "not bastard, Edward," he said, but complying to Edward's wishes and thrusting at a harder and faster pace.

Edward growled again and pushed back against Roy so hard that Roy fell backwards, Edward climbed on top of the man and kissed him sloppily. Roy returned the kiss and felt his mouth water as Edward turned around and hovered above his cock. Edward looked back at him and cried out as he took in Roy's massive member once more. Straddling Roy's hips he began bouncing on the man's cock. Roy groaned and watched his cock slip in and out of Edward's hot, beautiful body.

"Ah, Roy...I'm gonna cum," Edward moaned throwing his head back, the sound of their skin slapping together getting louder. Roy groaned out Edward's name, the boy screamed Roy's name as he came once more. Roy moaned as Edward tightened around him, the muscles twitching. Edward continued to bounce on Roy, wanting Roy to cum again. Which is just what the man did with a loud groan and calling out Edward's name. Edward stopped bouncing and panted lightly, enjoying the feel of Roy's cum shoot inside him.

Edward got up off of Roy, his cock leaving him with a slurping noise. The boy collapsed next to the man and rested his head against his chest. They both panted unevenly, Edward buried his face in the man's armpit, happily sated. Roy swallowed the spit in his mouth and continued panting, "love you, Edward."

"Mmmm love you too Bastard," Edward said smiling. Roy kissed the top of the boy's head, "we are going to need a long shower in the morning," he murmured. Edward chuckled, "I reckon I'd like that."

They both soon took the invitation of sleep, and rested peacefully for once.

..o

_Edward sat in the middle of a pure white room, the only thing going through his mind was; _fuck. _He looked behind him and sighed as he was greeted with the magnificent sight of the Gate. He stood up an growled at the proud looking Gate, the statues of the souls it took looking dreadful as usual. Suddenly he heard the multi-toned voice chuckle. Edward shivered, it sounded like a woman, a man, and a child at the same time. It continued laughing at Edward and he clenched his fist, "Haven't I given you enough?" he screamed._

_That made it laugh harder, "you didn't think we'd let you see your precious family and man for free, did you?" it said in a mocking tone. _

_With that being said, it opened and thousands of tiny hands reached out and grabbed Edward's hips. Edward struggled and fought but with no avail. He stared into the Gate's thousand of eyes in terror. The one huge smile continuing to mock him. Edward blocked his ears as the sound of infants crying went off like a siren. _

_The only thing left to wonder was what the fuck would happen to him now._

_.oO.o_

BTW the amount of food consumed during the making of this chapter is disgusting.

Kitty- This only took me like four days! :D I wasn't going to update because of the lack of reviews but I'll give you one last chance. When I get at least three reviews I'll start working and or update.

Edward- WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GONNA DO TO ME?

Kitty- In do time young one. Now go! Go and suck Roy's cock!

Edward- I really hate you.

Rrreeeevviiiieeeeewwwwww, I'll die if you dooonnn'tt Dx


	8. Chapter 7

**Sup' niggers? (OH NO SHE DIDN'T!) Yeah I did. Anyway. A lot of people are saying I'm a review whore. Well you know what I say to them, HELL YEAH! I love reviews, I love em'. I wine em' and dine em' and then we get freaky in between the sheets. My reviews cum at least three times in a night. And I'm sorry if I start a new paragraph everytime someone talks, I try not to but my paragraphs get so H UGE! ALSO YOU HAVE NOT SEEN ME IN FOREVER! I am sorry, but things are crazy right now. I'm hormonal, I just started birth control and I'm now on Zoloft. There's a lot of testing going on in school and I have decided my grades are more important than my fanfiction. I have not forgotten you. I am working on a one-shot along with Rewind. Look for it soon. I'm going to call it Howl At The Moon so look out for that. But sorry again that I haven't been writing, just a shit ton of...well, shit is goin' down. June 1 through 3rd I won't be anywhere near a computer I am going on an overnight field trip to NYC. So yeah, times is busy. xP On with the chapter.**

**Warnings-Language, mentions of sex, **

Roy loved sleep, loved it. He wished he could sleep forever, sprawled out on his bed, his Edward in his arms. He'd most likely wake up with morning wood, and he would ask Edward to take care of it. Maybe Edward would. Roy buried face deeper in the pillow, inhaling Edward's scent.

"_Roy."_

No. He wanted to sleep, more sleep. The voice came again but louder, _"Roy!"_ He groaned and glanced at the clock. It read 3:30 AM, he slammed back into the pillow.

"_GET UP YOU BASTARD!"_

Roy shot up and looked around. Edward was nowhere to be seen. He looked towards the bathroom and saw the lights on and the door open. Groaning, he rose from the bed and walked into the bathroom. Edward sat on the toilet and stared at Roy angrily. "Did you do this!" Edward screeched. Roy yawned and gave Edward a curious look, "did what?" he asked innocently enough.

Edward growled, stood up, dropping his pants, and lifted his penis up. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?"

Roy stared in awe, he swallowed the spit in his mouth and began chuckling. He walked closer, Edward continued to glare at him. Roy got down on his knees and poked at it, he pushed the lips aside, "well Edward from what I can see it's a vagina, a very nice one at that," he said chuckling. Edward slapped his hands away, "I know what the fuck it's called, but why the fuck do I have it?" he growled. Roy got up and shrugged his shoulders. "I have no clue, why are you even up?" he asked. Edward huffed, "I woke up and had to throw up like five times. After that I went to go pee and you know I kinda noticed that my BALLS ARE GONE!" He yelled angrily. Roy tried to stop laughing and tried to hide his curiosity.

Roy walked out of the bathroom, "do you wanna go to the doctor's?" he asked sitting on the bed. Edward followed him and sighed, "not really, I mean I don't really trust a doctor whose going to tell fucking reporters, 'oh the Fullmetal Alchemist's back, and he has a pussy.'" he said sitting next to Roy. Roy looked at him, "I know a doctor that wouldn't do that. We're sort of friends. He's pretty confidential anyway, but with me he wouldn't say anything." Roy explained, placing a hand on Edward's thigh. Edward hummed, "I guess, but I had a weird dream too," Roy raised a brow. "I was in front of the Gate and it said I hadn't payed yet, then it grabbed my hips. Do you think that this is what it was talking about?" he said biting his lip.

"Possibly. When do you want to go to the doctor?" Roy asked. Edward sighed and lay down on the bed. He placed his hand on Roy's, "not now, in the morning." Roy looked back at him, "until then you wanna try out the new hole?" he said smirking. Edward rolled his eyes, "no, you big bastard." Roy sighed, "I'm a little hungry, maybe a taste?" he said licking his lips. Edward glared at him, "No, you will not touch it. I am _male._" he said growling. Roy groaned and lay back next to Edward, "you're a tease." Edward turned over and shut his eyes, ignoring the man. Roy too turned over and curled against Edward, kissing his neck.

"Roy, you're not touching it."

"Damn."

..oO.o

_**BANG BANG BANG.**_

"ROY MUSTANG GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED!"

Roy bolted out of bed and ran to the door. He practically fell down the stairs and opened the door, "And a good morning to you too Lieutenant." he said smiling at Hawkeye. "Roy? Who is that?" Edward yelled from upstairs. Roy swallowing the saliva in his mouth, "No one babe," he yelled back. Hawkeye's eyes widened, "yes _Roy_, who is that?" she said suspiciously. She pushed the man aside and stepped into his domain. Roy chased after her as she stomped up the stairs.

"No Hawkeye, it's really no one!" Roy said trying to catch her. She shook her head, "well they need to know that you have to go to work." She said walking into Roy's bedroom. Her eyes widened in shock, Edward stared back at her in shock as well. "H-hey," Edward stammered. Hawkeye stood there, dumbfounded, "I thought you were dead..." she whispered. She walked towards him and he flinched. She wrapped her arms around the young man and placed her head on top of his. Edward's eye grew wide, but he returned the embrace hesitantly. She soon released him and resumed her strict self, "why didn't you tell me he was alive?" she said smacking the back of Roy's head. He flinched and sighed, "I guess it...slipped my mind?" he lied. Hawkeye glared at him, "get dressed and go to work _now,_" she seethed.

"But," he started but she gave him a glare and he shut his mouth. Edward sighed, "go to work Roy, we can do go see the doctor later." Hawkeye gave Edward a confused look, "what's wrong Edward? Is it something that _only_ Roy can do?" she asked questioningly. Edward glanced at Roy and shook his head, "I guess I can trust you. Roy go get ready and go to work, Hawkeye will take care of it and I'll call you after the appointment," he said softly, flushing slightly. Roy sighed and nodded, "Lieutenant, take him to see Dr. Knox. Tell him it's for me," Roy said grabbing some clothes. She nodded and Edward gently took her arm and led her outside and downstairs into the other bathroom.

Edward sat down on the toilet and sighed, "if I show you why I have to go to the doctor, will you promise not to be disgusted by me?" he asked quietly. Hawkeye nodded, "I would never think any different of you for something that's not your fault, Edward," she said with a small smile. Edward smiled back, she really was his friend. Edward nodded, "I woke up and started throwing up. I don't know why, but I did. So then I had to pee and I looked to...you know, cock the gun...," he said blushing. He slid his pants down and showed Hawkeye his newly acquired equipment. She blushed with her eyes growing wide. "And then I noticed that I had this," he said looking away from Hawkeye in embarrassment. She swallowed the saliva in her mouth and straightened her back, "is there any idea of how you got this? You didn't have it last night?" she asked gently. Edward shook his head, "probably the Gate. I don't really know, I didn't have it for most of last night. We...went to bed and I woke up to throw up and that's when I noticed it," he explained.

Hawkeye blushed and nodded. Edward pulled his pants back up and went to go get dressed. Soon he and Roy came down the stairs both dressed. Roy in his uniform and Edward in his black vest and jacket with his leather pants. She couldn't help but notice Roy staring at Edward's ass, the man had a one-track mind. Edward sighed, "we ready to go?" he asked, giving them both a small smile. Hawkeye nodded and stood walking out of the house. Roy and Edward kissed quickly before following her, unsure if she knew that they were together. They both got into the car and began driving, Hawkeye dropped Roy off and threatened him, "if I come back and none of your paperwork is done you can kiss your ass goodbye," she said before driving off.

She only had to drive to the other side of Headquarters. Edward vaguely remembered the name Knox, he must be one of the military doctors. They walked in silently, Hawkeye began talking to the woman at the front desk. "I need to see Dr. Knox, tell him it's from General Mustang," she said calmly. The woman nodded and picked up the phone, "Dr. Knox, a woman and boy are here to see you from General Mustang." A loud buzz cam through the door and Hawkeye nodded Edward over and went through the door. They walked in the white medical room and Hawkeye greeted the scruffy man wearing glasses that Edward assumed was Dr. Knox.

Edward starred at the man flushing, this creep would have to look down there? The man smiled and put his hand out for Edward, "hi, I'm Dr. Knox, Mustang just called me about you and told me your having some issues down there." he said gently. Edward flushed and nodded, taking his hand and shaking it firmly. Dr. Knox led him over to a gynecologist chair. Dr. Knox and Hawkeye turned away as Edward changed into a hospital gown. He sat down in the chair and Dr. Knox settled between his legs. "Oh my, I haven't seen a hermaphrodite this developed ever before. Usually the parents give them a sex change after their born," he said gently prodding at it with gloved fingers. Edward sighed, "I wasn't born this way. I woke up last night, threw up, and noticed that my freakin' balls were gone!" he said making fists.

Dr. Knox gave him a strange look, "throwing up and you acquired this? Do you know at all how this could've happened? Mustang told me about your past and something about a gate?" he said curiously. Edward nodded, "_The_ Gate, it's like a god. It's not nice at all, it's all business. I'm pretty sure it gave me this. I had a dream and it implied that I had to pay, maybe this is what it was talking about, " Edward explained. Dr. Knox nodded, "do you mind if I do blood work?" he asked. Edward shivered, "do you have to?" he said quivering. Dr. Knox nodded, "it would help quite a bit. I'll look at the vagina while a nurse takes the blood," he said, walking over to the phone and calling one in. Edward looked at Hawkeye with pleading eyes that said, _please don't let them do this._ She walked over and gently took his hand, "you'll be okay," she said reassuringly.

A nurse came in with a needle and a vile, Dr. Knox waved her over and began pushing Edward's vaginal lips aside. Edward shivered at the feeling, it wasn't very pleasant. His hands were cold and the nurse was wrapping a tourniquet around his arm. She lightly slapped the juncture between his bicep and forearm. Edward began panting. "Hey, look at me Edward," Hawkeye said lightly squeezing Edward's hand. Edward stared into her amber eyes and breathed deep. The needle was inserted into his skin the same time as Dr. Knox took two fingers and lightly opened Edward's vagina. Edward didn't even feel the needle, but he gasped and squeezed Dr. Knox's fingers together as a reaction. Dr. Knox chuckled, "strong down here, huh? I'm not going to hurt you, just relax," he said opening Edward up again.

Edward relaxed his body and smiled as the nurse walked away with the vile. Hawkeye smiled back at him, "that wasn't so bad," she said with a warm smile. Edward nodded and gasped as Dr. Knox removed his fingers. He took the gloves off and stood up straight. "It's a normal healthy vagina from what I can see," he said. Edward 'tch'-ed. He chuckled slightly, "I have one question though, have you had any sexual activity lately?" he asked. Edward blushed and nodded. Hawkeye stared at him in disbelief, he had only been with one person. That could only mean he and Mustang were together. Dr. Knox nodded, "male or female and before or after you got the vagina?" he asked casually. "M-male and before," Edward said still blushing. The man nodded and the nurse returned with a sheet of paper, he looked it over and a confused look crossed over his features. "Did you run it twice?" he asked the nurse. She nodded, "same results," she said with a small smirk on her face.

Dr. Knox sighed and waved her off. She walked out of the room and Dr. Knox grabbed something out of the cabinets. He handed it to Hawkeye and her eyes gaped at the box. "Help him with this, would you?" he asked, wiping his forehead. She swallowed and nodded. Edward got up and followed Hawkeye, they walked into the bathroom and she handed him the plastic stick. "Pee on the thin side and show it to me when you're done, okay?" she said quietly. Edward nodded and and sat down on the toilet. He aimed his penis down at the stick and relieved himself. (OOC- can guys do that? Idk...) He shook the stick a few times and handed the clean side to Hawkeye. He sat there awkwardly before she looked at him, "you had sex with the General?" she asked with a slight flush on her face. Edward's eyes went wide, "y-yeah...we did," he said flushing. She nodded and showed him the stick. It had a pink plus sign on it and he stared at it curiously, "what does it mean?" he asked. She sighed, "you're pregnant."

Edward stared at her in disbelief, "wha-what?" he whispered. She gave him a sympathetic look, "you're pregnant," she repeated. Edward shook his head, "no, I can't be. I-we...we did it in the back I can't be pregnant! I'm a boy!" he shouted tears springing to his eyes. She pulled him into and embrace and let him cry into her shoulder. "I don't know how or why but you are pregnant. It's up to you and the General if you want to keep it," she said softly. Edward sobbed openly, "I can't kill it! It's a human being! How am I gonna tell Roy?" he cried. She pulled him into her lap and rubbed his back as he cried into her bosom.

What would he do now?

..o

Kitty- I'm sorry this took so long! So much crap is going on! I will _try_ to write faster but I can't make any promises. I WILL NOT ABANDON THIS STORY! No matter what, I don't care how long it takes. I know the disappointment when someone abandons a story. It sucks.

Edward- You suck. * pouts *

Kitty- Shut up, Prego.

You see that button right there? You should press it and tell me what you think. x3


	9. I'm really sorry you guys

I'm really sorry to have left you guys for so long all summer vacation but it was my vacation. I have lost all inspiration for this story. Starting my freshman year in high school I am way too caught up in things and some of the reviewers got on my nerves by not letting me explain things more.

**IF SOMEONE WOULD LIKE TO ADOPT THIS STORY THEY CAN. JUST PRIVATE MESSAGE ME.**

****I'm so sorry to abandon this story but I just can't anymore. I love all of you and I'm working on a new fanfiction. Look for my new stuff and once again I am so sorry.


End file.
